Static running boards are known to those skilled in the art. These steps are added to vehicles to provide a side step surface into a cab, but they do not retract out of the way when not in use.
Current electrical steps are also known to those skilled in the art. These step systems are added to vehicles in production and in the aftermarket to provide a step which folds down when a passenger or driver enters the vehicle. The step also retracts and is more hidden out of the way when not in use. Electrical steps or drop-down running boards for vehicles are generally known, and are most commonly used for sport utility vehicles and pick-up trucks, which sit higher off of the ground compared to a car. Drop-down running boards move between a retracted position when the vehicle doors are closed and a deployed position when one or more of the vehicle doors is opened.
Typical drop-down running boards are activated by a signal received by the vehicle's computer indicating that one or more of the doors are open. The signal is typically the vehicle's “door ajar” signal. Each drop-down running board is activated separately from one another, based on which side of the vehicle has an open door.
Typical vehicle electrically retractable steps require a wireless signal to retract/extend the step, where the wireless signal transmits a redundant signal. This adds to the wear on the battery.
Some systems monitor door status switches for whether or not the doors are open. Only when a door is open will the status be transmitted to a receiver, typically, a delayed transmission, and monitoring door status is continued. This current transmitter process depletes battery life. Current systems transmit about six times or more per second with a signal or “I'm alive” or “door is open” signal using power from the battery constantly while a condition is maintained, such as while the vehicle door is left open.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art to provide an articulating power running board that operates with a transmitting scheme for extending battery lifetime.